Dark Memories of the Past but a Bright New Future
by LibertyAngel
Summary: Peyton Palmfeather returns home to Anaheim surprising her father and the ducks. Her skills become handy when the ducks find out that Peyton's past is a dark one. Dragaunus has a new weapon which he plans to use against the ducks most trusted ally. Will the ducks be able to find out about Peyton's past and will a certain exthief get through to her?
1. Coming Home

**Chapter One: Coming Home**

It had been a long, strenuous day for Peyton Palmfeather for which she was heading home to Anaheim, California from college in San Francisco where she engaged in the sport of ice hockey and being her third year in the minor leagues. Oh yeah I did mention my last name was Palmfeather and yes I am related to Phil Palmfeather, the manager for the Mighty Ducks, he is my father.

Once the moving team was finished packing my belongings into the truck,sheI quickly told them my new apartment address, and got on to her orchid Kawasaki Ninja hurtling all the way to the Anaheim Mall. After parking the bike, she headed to Captain Comics to discuss things with Mookie and Thrash. When she stepped inside the shop a noticed a tannish feathered duck with blonde hair, silently she snuck up behind tapping him on the shoulder, and ducking out of the way towards the counter laughing along with Mookie and Thrash.

"Nice one, Peyton. But, do you know who you just did that to?" claimed Thrash as he calmed down.

"Oh the left side foreword for the Mighty Ducks Nosedive or most commonly known as the team's prankster." she chuckled.

Then Wildwing and Duke strutted into the store pursuing Nosedive. Duke just stared Nosedive down for what he did early to him; Peyton noticed the look in Duke's eye and it meant business

"Oooo! I recommend you sleep with one eye open for the next couple of night buddy because that look on his face means payback and not ordinary payback." Peyton stated staring Nosedive down.

"Why do you say that?" inquired Dive looking her straight in the eye.

"The look on his face tells me everything. Let me give you this little bit of advice about a thief. A thief's payback is like a standard person's revenge is a thief's normal payback; their revenge is a lot different and unexpected." Peyton specified turning her back to him. Letting her mind wonder who he was trying to joke with.

Nosedive mumbled something under his breath, followed Wildwing and Duke out the door to the migrator, while passing Peyton's bike. "Whoa! I want this bike." pleaded Dive looking back at his brother and Duke.

"Nosedive you can't take somebody else bike and the keys aren't even in It." explained Wildwing as he placed a hand on his sibling's shoulder. Dive just turned his head down and marched into the migrator.

After the ducks left, Peyton debated something with Thrash and Mookie, and finally departed from them going to her bike to get it filled. Peyton reached her destination, filled her baby up, and headed to the Pond to see if her diploma was in and astonish her father.


	2. Surprisng Dad and the Team

**Chapter 2: Surprising Dad and the Team**

Once she shut down her baby down speculating weather or not to wonder into the Pond and see her father and the beloved team. Finally getting enough guts to adventure into the Pond to see her father, Peyton sprinted into the pond to discover the Ducks practicing, and she strolled down the steps of the arena to the seat behind her father. Tapping her father on his right shoulder, received a sideways glimpse of his daughter not doing a double take, and then let out a surprised yelp looking back at his only daughter.

The team was taking a break when Nosedive noticed the same girl that was in Captain Comics earlier. Nosedive skated over to Wildwing and inquired, "Is that the same girl, who told me about Duke's expression, talking to Phil."

Wildwing glanced up at the stands to see the very same young lady who he, Duke, and Nosedive encountered at the comic shop. "Yeah that is the girl we saw." replied Wildwing.

Phil stood up from his seat, strolled to his office, grabbed an envelope addressed to Peyton, and headed back to the rink. He handed the envelope to Peyton; she rapidly ripped the envelope and took out her diploma, while the ducks came down to truly meet her.

"Hey you are Peyton right." questioned Nosedive. Peyton gave a squawk, turned sharply in her seat, and stared at the team.

"Who is this angelic beauty?" inquired Duke as he took a seat behind Peyton to get a better view of her face.

"The names Peyton for your information." she stated before she turned to her father. "Oh by the way dad I have to tall you something."

"Dad!" yelled the team in surprising shock as they looked between Peyton and Phil.

"Can we discuss this in my office and not in front of the team?" interrogated Phil as he rubbed his forehead. Peyton stared at her father and shook her head denied her father. Phil let out an exasperated sigh and looked in between his daughter and the team.

"Guys this is my daughter Peyton; Peyton these are the Mighty Ducks: Wildwing, the leader, Nosedive, right forward, Mallory, left forward, Grin, defenseman, Tonya, defenseman, and Duke, center forward." Phil introduced pointing to each team member but his gaze lingering at Duke.

After the introductions Peyton bid everyone a farwell and decided to head home to her apartment.


	3. Agreement and Nightmares

**Chapter 3: Agreement and Nightmares**

Once Peyton was out of the Pond, Phil let out a sigh shaking his head wondering about his daughter's health. That's when he snapped his fingers and inquired, "Is there an extra room in the base?"

"Yeah! Why?" responded Wildwing stepping forward to confront Phil about what he was thinking.

"I don't want Peyton to get hurt and I severely worry about her every day." clarified Phil.

"Why should we let her stay here?" objected Mallory as she glared at Phil for not telling them about his daughter.

"How about this if you renovate that extra room for Peyton; I'll let you guys choose whoever you want from the draft." negotiated Phil looking at all of the team.

The team looked at each other, nodded, and left the Pond to reflecting on things. They headed to the mall to do what they usually do there.

Once there the team as always split up, Duke was wondering around when he noticed a young man with his hand in his coat pockets near the jewelry store so he silently snuck up behind him and took the necklace out of his pocket. "Hey men give me that back." retorted the man staring Duke down.

"Why should I you stole this from the shop." pointed out Duke.

"It's for my girlfriend alright dude." argued the man when he noticed Peyton hiking around with Mookie. So the young man headed over to the girls with Duke following behind him towards the lassies.

Peyton noticed Duke and Kris coming towards them so she let out a sigh of disbelief. She took a step forward, stared at Kris, and remarked, "What did you steal this time?"

Duke presented the diamond necklace to Peyton and Kris responded, "I did not steal the necklace I officially bought it."

"Yeah right Kris just tell me the truth and I will consider letting you off the hook." cautioned Peyton taking another step towards Kris.

Kris kept his mouth shut so Peyton shrugged her shoulders, took the necklace from Duke, and grabbed Kris's shoulder heading off to the jewelry store. The rest of the team walked over inquiring on what just happen so Duke and Mookie explained everything to them.

Once inside the store Peyton questioned the owner if he was missing a necklace and he responded that he did so Peyton told him what Kris did, returned the necklace, and received fifty dollars for returning the necklace.

After turning Kris in to the shop owner, Peyton headed back to the group, and Duke asked her, "Who was he and why did you look furious?"

"His name is Kris and the reason I am irritated because I use to work with him for a little bit of time." confirmed Peyton with hints of annoyance in her voice.

Mookie put her arm around Peyton's shoulders trying to rid Peyton of her memories.

After wandering around the mall for an hour with the team Peyton and Mookie bid the team a farewell and headed to Peyton's apartment.

"I think we should let Peyton stay. She seems that she would not do much damage to the base." remarked Nosedive as the team entered the Pond.

"I agree with Nosedive for once she seems to be calm and collective around others." respond Duke facing the rest of the team while he was walking backwards.

"Fine she can stay but somebody has to find out what she likes so who is willing to find out." claimed Wildwing that's when he observed at Duke with a wild smirk on his face.

After agreeing that Duke would meet up with Peyton to see what she adored for her room at base. The rest of the team went to Phil's office to tell him about Peyton moving into the base.

Once done with everything the headed down to the base waiting for Duke to come back from his quest. Shortly after they reached Drake One Duke wondered into the room with a piece of paper with the things Peyton cherished.

After two hours of getting the room together it was completed so Grin and Wildwing went to Peyton's apartment and assisted her in getting her clothing and other possessions she wanted at base. Peyton organized her room, put her clothing away, and placed a picture of her mother, her father, and herself when Duke and Mallory came in to check on her.

As soon as supper was over with Peyton bid everyone good night and headed for her room for a good night sleep.

When her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Sometime later that night Peyton was tossing and turning from her worst nightmare.

_Peyton was skating on the ice when she went up for her jump and fell broke both her ankles. Then the scene changed to her mother and herself driving through the city. That's when a drunken man drove into the car instantly slaughtering her mother and Peyton let out a terrifying shriek. _

Peyton opened her eyes realizing she was sitting upright in her bed and Duke was standing near her bed. Duke reassured Peyton in till she finally fell back to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review and check out my forum called Mighty Ducks The Enforcers.


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

Peyton woke up at six thirty, got dressed and headed to the kitchen area. She entered only to see Duke and Wildwing up at this time.

"So how was your first night other than the nightmare?" inquired Wildwing putting down the paper.

"Fine Wildwing and Duke Thanks for coming to my room and calming me down enough to fall back asleep." responded Peyton.

Duke just looked at Peyton thinking what she could possible give her nightmares. He just smiled at her, nodded, and took a sip of his coffee. Peyton walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup.

After half an hour the rest of the team walked into the room half alive. They started up on who they were going to choose from the draft. All during this period Peyton was just smirking knowing they could possible choose her. Then her father waltzed into the room with papers for the team's draft pick.

He then shot Peyton daggers making her smile drop from her face and he retorted ,"Why didn't you tell me you were in the NHL draft?"

"Never got time to tell you yesterday." responded Peyton shrugging her shoulders. He shook his head about to say something but didn't. Everyone in the room was looking at her as though she were an angel sent down from the heavens. She just shrugged off the looks and headed out the door as she grabbed her jacket.

Peyton was headed to the vehicle room feeling as though she was being follow which she was by Duke himself.

Once at the mall Peyton met up with Mookie to talk about Kris. Neither one of them notices Duke Get off a duckcycle but was noticed by Kris. Kris was pissed off from what Duke did to him the day before and wanted to show him that nobody got his girl, Peyton, even a duck.

After an hour of tracking them Duke laid off their trail and saw Kris come up to his table at the café he was at. "What do you want you little thief?" inquired Duke right off the bat.

"Oh just thought that you should know that Peyton is mine and no is allowed to touch her." informed Kris.

"Yeah right if you two were dating she wouldn't of turned you in" counter Duke smirking as he headed off for the Pond.

Once back there Duke walked past Phil's office seeing a picture in a dress on with skates over her shoulder on their bench. He sucked in there took the picture and headed to the kitchen.

Peyton was having fun with Mookie roller-skating like they used to when they were younger. They were talking about fun memories that were so hilarious that they were almost crying.

Duke showed the picture to the team when Phil walked in about to ask about it.

Duke then turned to him picture in hand and inquired, "When was this taken?"

"Elven years ago when Peyton just made it to Nationals for figuring skating." replied Phil taken a seat at the table.

"Why isn't she skating now or don't you have a recent skating picture of her?" inquired Wildwing staring at their coach.

"She doesn't figure skate anymore since the accident that happened." informed Phil rubbing his she did a perfect run of her performance in till the last minute of the song she went up for the spin , landed and landed wrong causing her left ankle to

"What accident?" insisted Grin calmly towards Phil.

"She kill me if I told you so don't say I told you guys. When she was thirteen she was at the regionals final round of skating. It was her turn to go up break leading to fall face first on the ice." explained Phil to the team.

They all gasped not skating for eleven years was a long time for a figure skater but she was still on the ice because of hockey.

Three hours later Peyton arrived back at the Pond not knowing that Draguanus was spying on her the whole time.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review and check out my forum called Mighty Ducks The Enforcers.


End file.
